callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The M9 is the primary 9x19mm pistol of the US military, adopted in 1990. The M9 mostly replaced the M1911 in the United States military, though SOCOM continues to use the M1911. Despite intending to replace the M1911, the M9 has been criticized for its lesser power as well as the US military purchasing cheaper but unreliable magazines. Despite this, the M9 is considered to be reliable overall. The pistol also had some fame in the late eighties/early nineties for its portrayal as the weapon of choice for Detective Martin Riggs (Mel Gibson) in the Lethal Weapon series of films and Detective John McClane (Bruce Willis) in the Die Hard series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In Single Player, the M9 is the standard pistol. It is the starting pistol in most of the USMC missions, most enemies use the M9 as their side arm, the exception being the Desert Eagle wielding soldier in Crew Expendable. It is very common in the majority of levels. The levels in which it cannot be obtained in are FNG, The Coup or Death From Above. It is statistically the best pistol in single player, because of its virtually nonexistent recoil, high capacity, and decent power, but it really does not matter due to the abundance of enemy weapons available to pick up. It is actually the only pistol unable to achieve a one shot kill. It is unusual that Russian Ultranationalists are using the M9, because neither the M9 nor the M92F/FS have ever appeared to be in use by the Russian military. Strangely, if you kill an enemy who is using the M9 it will often have up to a few hundred rounds of spare ammo, unlike most weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The model used in game is an 92SB. Multiplayer The M9 has the highest capacity of all the pistols, and has the lowest recoil. However, it has the shortest range, which effectively makes it the weakest. Despite this, at close range, the M9 is just as powerful as the USP .45 and M1911. This, coupled with its larger capacity, better hip fire accuracy while moving (compared to the USP .45), and lower recoil makes it the best pistol for point-blank encounters. In addition, this pistol has one large bonus none of the other pistols possess; it can share ammo with the MP5 and Mini-Uzi. This means that whenever one of those two weapons is chosen, using the M9 will grant the player with an extra ammo magazine. With Bandolier, this effect is even greater; giving the player 270 rounds (with the MP5) or 282 (with the Mini-Uzi). This is the standard pistol players will use when they go into Last Stand. This means if the player does not have a different pistol in reserve, they will go down with an M9 with full ammo. Image:m9_4.png|M9 Image:m9iron_4.png|Iron sights Image:m9sil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, the M9 is the only sidearm in the game. It is almost identical to its console and PC counterpart, as it will fire automatically with a 1/4 second pause between shots, of fire as fast as the player can press the fire button. The M9 is in every mission except First to Fight, Spectre, On approach, and House Cleaning! This however may not even be an M9 at all due to the fact that is automatic. File:beretta_ds.png|M9 File:berettairon_ds.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M9 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a standard sidearm for the Rangers. It has similar characteristics to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, but it is no longer available at the start, instead being unlocked at Level 46. Like the version in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Whether or not you have unlocked or equipped it, in multiplayer, it is the pistol you use for Last Stand when no other pistol is equipped. An M9 equipped with Silencer makes Rapid Fire via ADS a little bit tricky, as with each shot the long silencer kicks up and obscures view of your target. File:M9 6.png|M9 File:M9_iron_site_6.jpg|Iron sight Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M9 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as the main side arm for the SAS and the Insurgents. It seems to have more damage per-bullet and recoil compared to the console versions, and is nickel-plated, just like Griggs' M1911 in Game Over. File:M9_MW_Mobilized.jpg|M9 File:M9_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Iron sights File:M9_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_icon.jpg|Inventory icon Trivia *The M9 used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the Beretta 92SB model. *This pistol is favored by players with unusually fast trigger fingers, or modded controllers for its large magazine size and fair power. *The burst-fire version, the M93 Raffica, appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *While using the Tactical Knife attachment, when reloading, the player inserts no magazine yet makes the motion of putting the magazine in the gun, thus being a glitch. *The M9's recoil while using the Tactical Knife attachment is different as it kicks the gun upward like if you were to be using the USP .45 *Strangely, the 9x19mm M9 does the same amount of damage as the .45 ACP (~ 11.5x23mm) USP. *The M9 may still be standard issue in 2011/2016, since newer variants may only be used by special operatives or high funding governments that want newer variants. *The M9 has greater muzzle rise in Multiplayer than in the campaign and the Museum. *The M9 has the largest magazine in the sidearm class. *Strangely, when running with Akimbo M9's the camera twitches slightly side to side. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons Category:Multiplayer